


Before Her Exam

by minisuflower



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, KHUX - Freeform, Post KH3: Apprentice AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, so Skuld is anxious and Xion is here to give comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisuflower/pseuds/minisuflower
Summary: It was nearly midnight at the Land of Departure, and it was  also the night before Skuld would take her Mark of Mastery Exam.Xion approaches her and decides to talk.





	Before Her Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU and also another piece from the Missed Connections KH Rarepair Zine! This time it's Skion focused in the Apprentice AU that was created by both @psianabel and me. 
> 
> (Basically Skuld crashes down to Radiant Garden and Aqua becomes her master and moves to Land of Departure to train and become a master as she wields Goddess Defender/No Name. Plus a half gazing eye and Sora's necklace in tow.)
> 
> Please check out the Apprentice AU tag for more stories! And also check out the zine for more amazing work!   
https://twitter.com/khrarepairszine?s=09

_ One, two, three. One, two, three. _

Skuld swung at an apparition of her master, Aqua. Her keyblade connected to the flickering Master’s Defender as she pushed back, sweat collecting underneath her goat shaped helmet. It was already well into the night, but she wasn’t sure how long she had been sparring ever since she started. The girl looked down to the hologram, whom was waiting for the next move that she’d make. Skuld sighed and swung her keyblade again, flipping back to gain some distance away. It was the night before her Mark of Mastery Exam and Skuld just couldn't help but feel nervous, it’s going to be her first time trying to gain a title of her own after all. Her keyblade gazed back at her as she stared, the blue gazing eye digging into her brain and her own half gazing eye, searching for answers of her ever increasing anxiety. 

She raised her hand and the hologram of Master Aqua went away, leaving the girl to be by herself. Skuld plopped down on the ground, her keyblade clattering down next to her. “Goddess Defender...No Name, whatever you still want to call yourself, I feel like you’ll know what’s going to happen tomorrow,” she muttered as she looked to the keyblade before bringing her own gaze up to the flickering stars above her; it seriously felt like forever ago since she was able to summon this certain keyblade. Skuld was so sure she wasn’t the one who Luxu handed it down to but here it was right in her grasp, the keyblade that replaced her Starlight during the night after she fell to Radiant Garden.  _ Could she even really work with it, despite all the training she pulled herself into? _

“I really wish I could know...somewhat of what will happen in the future. That’d be nice of you to tell me.” Skuld groaned as she pulled off her helmet, still not willing away her armor just yet. She simply laid on the grass, letting the cool air graze her cheeks as the seconds ticked on. 

Footsteps came up behind her and a girl showed up in Skuld’s line of sight, making the girl herself jump. “Woah-?!” Skuld sat up quickly and her forehead collided with the other. “Ow-! Skuld!” The girl stumbled back with her hand over her forehead, one of her eyes opening. “C’mon! That was seriously the second headbutt of the day!” She pouted. “Ugh...Sorry Xion, You just startled me this time.” Skuld shrugged sheepishly, a slight grin creeping onto her face as she watched her girlfriend sit down beside her. 

Xion rolled her eyes as she rubbed away at her forehead, “Anywaysss...aside from that, you can’t sleep huh? It’s almost midnight and you’re out here sparring.” She looked at Skuld with understanding filling her eyes. Skuld huffed, looking down on her lap and then grabbing her keyblade. “Yeah, just...a bit too anxious before the test. I never went through one of these before, Xi,” she admitted. “...Don’t worry. I’m anxious too but I guess that doesn't help much.” Xion chuckled lightly as she huddled close to Skuld. “You’re still in your armor by the way.” 

Skuld blinked, blushing slightly. “Ah- Sorry.” She closed her eyes as she willed her armor away back into her heart. Cold air rushed all over her as the metal was stripped away to leave behind her simple t-shirt and pants, and a silver crown necklace falling against her chest. 

The girl messed with the necklace slightly as she looked to Xion. “Is it okay to feel so- I don’t know. My heart and body just feel really heavy and I don’t know how to describe it I guess,” she sighed, laying her head on Xion’s shoulder. “Eh? Why would you think that? Of course it’s okay to feel that way. Nothing is wrong with that, Skuld.” Xion laid her head on Skuld’s, her eyes watching the stars. “This is just my first time taking this test, even if I wanted this for a long time. Especially when...I was just a leader.” Skuld frowned, “Becoming a master...that might as well be my starting point for whatever destiny has in store for me.” 

Xion brought her head up and made Skuld look at her, flicking her in the forehead. “Skuld! You’re thinking way too deep into it! You need to relax, just like Master Aqua would say. If you’re too tense on exam day, who knows what else she’ll say.” She grabbed the girl’s hand, pressing it against her chest. “I want to become a master just as much as you, even if I need more time with training. You worked so hard to be here now, I don’t doubt for a second that you won’t make it. We promised to keep each other safe didn’t we? This is just another layer added to it.” She reassured the other. 

Skuld nodded, falling back on the grass, “Mmm...yeah you’re right.” 

She reached up to Xion’s arm and pulled her down next to her, “Do you remember how we first met, Xi?” Skuld asked. “Um, Where did that come from?” Xion tilted her head, curious as to why Skuld suddenly brought the topic up. “Lea and Isa invited me over to Twilight Town, and you were making a really big fortress or something like that…” She snickered as Xion whacked her over the head. “It was a pillow fort for your information! And I didn’t expect anyone to be home so early you know!” she huffed, looking away. Skuld continued with a soft smile, “And I started to help you out and then we just ended up clicking by then. You fell asleep in the fort right next to me. All those fairy lights tangled around you somehow made you like you were some type of prince or something under a spell.” She giggled. 

Xion tried covering her blush but Skuld took her arms and kissed the palm of her hand. “And then as I realized, the rest became history. Our history. You joined me here to train under Master Aqua and I think it’s almost impossible to tear us apart.” 

“...You’re  _ so _ sappy, you know that right?” Xion raised her eyebrow as her blush covered her cheeks. “I think I’m well aware.” Skuld gave her a closed eye smile, before looking back up to the sparkling night sky. 

In the corner of Skuld's eye, she saw a flash of light, making itself clear to the girls. “A shooting star…” Skuld mumbled quietly. Xion blinked. “Think it’s an actual one?” She asked with a chuckle. Skuld tilted her head, “Hmm...yeah I think so. Why not make a wish?” she hummed. “A wish...Well. I wish that when you come back, we can go to the beach together,” Xion stated out loud. 

“The beach-? Wait- Xi! You weren't supposed to say your wish openly, it doesn't work that way!” Skuld pushed at her gently, confusion settling in her by Xion’s wish. Xion shook her head, “There isn’t set rules to them, but, yes, I want to go to the beach with you. Destiny Islands. Maybe we can share…” She trailed off, looking away. 

_ Oh _ , Skuld knew where she was getting at. “Destiny Islands...Sora’s home, right? So you mean sharing one of those papou fruits together?” She questioned. Xion nodded silently in reply to her question. “Well, if that's what you want Xi. If Sora is really watching over me and all of us from wherever he is, then I think he’d be happy with that,” Skuld affirmed, placing her hand over her necklace, the silver glinting in the low light. 

“...Definitely, he’d be really proud of you for how far you made it with the role he handed off to you,” Xion smiled, placing her hands over Skuld’s necklace. Suddenly, a soft glow surrounded it and pulsed gently on the other girl’s chest. Skuld blinked in surprise, “Wh- Charming?! Master Aqua didn’t teach you-” She was cut off by a finger to her lips. “The library has some pretty extensive books. I...won’t risk losing you like how you won’t be losing me. Let’s just say it’s an oath. An oath to protection in whatever comes unfolding in the exam,” Xion whispered, moving her hands off as the charm was absorbed into the necklace. 

Xion put one of her hands against Skuld’s jawline and leaned in close, their bond linking with each other. She pressed her lips against Skuld’s with the faintest bit of worry echoing off of her. Skuld returned the kiss, her eyes closing in the process and her own anxiety slipping away. 

A bark echoed far away and then came closer by every second along with the sound of bounding footsteps. “Skuld! Xion! Where ar- Oh.” The sound of Aqua’s voice stilled, making the two girls heads snap up with an embarrassed blush coating both of their cheeks. Their master stood there with one eyebrow raised and an amused smile, shaking her head. 

Skuld was about to say something before she was thrown back to the ground and was being covered by licks by her dog, a Border Collie named Pepper. “Hey! Hey- Stop it!” Skuld laughed loudly, trying to push her excited dog off of her. Xion looked on to the two with a fond smile before looking over to Aqua, who shook her head. “Alright you two, head off back to bed. I’m sure you girls talked enough. Skuld, you can’t be exhausted tomorrow for your big day.” Aqua warned, smiling as she watched the two get up to her feet. “Yes ma’am!” Xion grabbed Skuld’s arm, running off back to the castle. Pepper followed close behind as Aqua did too. 

The stars twinkled in the sky, ready for the events that will come to pass tomorrow, but for now, it was time to rest.

* * *


End file.
